


Kageyama the Barber King

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hinata is so in love with Kageyama., Kageyama cutting Hinata's hair with lots of love and stuffs., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's hair got rather long and Kageyama kept bickering Hinata about it. At least Kageyama gave Hinata a solution in the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama the Barber King

“Ah? Kageyama? Your hair is slightly shorter than last night.”

“Yes, I just got a haircut.”

“What barber do you usually visit for haircut?”

Kageyama went silent for a beat or two. “I cut my hair myself.”

“Huh? You can do that?” Hinata’s head immediately snapped at Kageyama’s direction.

“Why can’t you do that?” Kageyama shrugged. “It’s not like I want to cut my hair into fashionable style or crap. I always have this haircut since I was always small.”

“Huh… that’s right,” Hinata nodded. “Your hairstyle was the same on junior high too.”

Kageyama scoffed, “It’s not like you changed your hairstyle or anything. Always such a messy hair!”

Hinata yelped when a big, warm hand landed on his head and gave his hair a rough ruffle. “Gaaah! At this point, I’ll go bald if you kept tugging at them like this!”

*)*

Hinata wasn’t quite sure how he knew, but he could just tell when Kageyama was staring at him. His nape would feel cold and it was like hairs on his body would stand slightly at such an intense glare.

They just finished their evening practice and it was almost eight at night when Kageyama threw yet another scary stares at Hinata.

“W-what is it, Kageyama?” Hinata slowly turned his head at Kageyama’s direction. “I-I think I spike and receive just fine today, didn’t I?”

Kageyama raised his eyebrows and landed his fingers on Hinata’s nape.

Hinata’s “Hiiiiiiiii!” made everyone on the gym jumped.

“Geez, your reaction is as over as always, Dumbass!” sighed Kageyama, though his fingers were still against Hinata’s skin.

“W-wh-what are you touching?” Hinata stepped away from Kageyama’s touch.

“Your hair got long,” Kageyama said before gulping on his water bottle.

Hinata glared at Kageyama while reaching for his nape. It was true that his hair would reach his shoulder at this point. It wasn’t like Hinata didn’t realize that, because he saw his reflection on the bathroom mirror after he washed his hair. Also, why the hell Kageyama looked so strangely sexy with water from his bottle trickling down his chin? The way he wiped it off with the back of his hand too—wait! Hinata was thinking about his hair, not about how blue Kageyama’s eyes were when it was seen this close…

“Oi!” Kageyama grunted.

Hinata jolted, “Y-yes?”

“Do you have any plan for tomorrow?”

“T-tomorrow as in Saturday? N-no. Why?”

“Come to my house. I’ll cut your hair for you.”

Kageyama didn’t need to hear whether Hinata said yes or no. Hinata himself knew that Kageyama didn’t need to do so because he would definitely come anyway.

*)*

“Excuse me!”

Hinata shouted as Kageyama closed his house’ front door behind him.

“My parents are away, Dumbass. I told you that, like, fifteen minutes ago. Your memory suck,” grumbled Kageyama, who went passed Hinata.

The orange-haired boy was still fumbling with his shoes, “I-I get it, okay! Stop calling me ‘dumbass’!”

“Only if you stopped acting really dumb,” Kageyama smirked before disappearing into what looked like living room. 

Hinata fumed but followed Kageyama anyway.

The kitchen where Kageyama set chair and scissor was next to Kageyama’s family living room. It was spacious and Western-styled, unlike Hinata’s Japanese-styled. 

While Hinata busied himself with looking at the photo of tiny, elementary school Kageyama—Kageyama did have the exact same haircut for years and it was just too adorable—he suddenly felt a hand landed on his head again.

“Gwah!” yelped Hinata, who was ready to have his hair tugged and pulled.

But Kageyama’s fingers between his hair were gentle.

“Hm, I guess your hair isn’t that thick, so you don’t really need to wet it. Come on, Hinata. We do have all day, but you look like you have a lot of hair,” Kageyama mumbled. He ruffled Hinata’s hair from behind before stepping towards the kitchen.

Hinata exhaled and touched the place on his head where Kageyama fingers were touching. Was it so weird to enjoy and even crave Kageyama’s touch so much?

Kageyama cut hair like he was playing as setter; quick, with proper calculation, and precise. Hinata was sure he would thought that Kageyama was actually hairdresser if he never knew him, because the way he put white sheet around Hinata’s neck and the way he handled scissor was absolutely professional-looking.

“I’m just going to shorten everything so you don’t carry extra volume of hair in your head, okay?” said Kageyama somewhere behind Hinata.

“Ossu!” yelled Hinata as reply.

Kageyama chuckled a little, “What’s with that volleyball-like answer, Hinata?”

The next several minuts went in silence as Kageyama started working on Hinata’s hair. Hinata didn’t talk because he didn’t want to disturb Kageyama. Even without seeing Kageyama’s face, Hinata could feel that Kageyama was concentrating really hard.

But what made Hinata said nothing the most was the fact that he couldn’t say anything. Hinata enjoyed having Kageyama cutting his hair so much! He also looked forward to stare at his reflection for the next month or two and remembering this very moment when Kageyama cut his hair. The next time people ask where he got his haircut, too, Hinata could answer that Kageyama did it! Then they would be surprised and amazed and Hinata could brag to them how great Kageyama moved as he cut Hinata’s hair.

“Hinata,” Kageyama called, breaking Hinata’s train of thought—or more like train of dream and imagination.

“Mm?”

“You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“Yeah. You sound like you’re concentrating, so I don’t want to disturb you. Also, if I pissed you off somehow, you could cut my hair in terrible style or something and people will laugh at me for days,” Hinata snickered.

He was expecting Kageyama to get angered and cut a chunk of his hair, but Kageyama just sighed, “I’m not going to do that to you. I’m not that mean.”

“Ooooh,” Hinata snickered again, though his stomach felt weirdly warm and comfortable.

“I’m serious,” Kageyama grunted. “One day when I was in kindergarten, my Mum accidentally cut a very big hole on the right side of my head and my friends laughed at me that I cried so much. My Mum had to pick me up from kindergarten and I get to stay home for two weeks until my hair grows a little.”

Hinata tried not to laugh too much, but his shoulders were shaking, “Oh my God, Kageyama, why did you tell me that?”

“Because you were talking about awful hairstyle, Dumbass Hinata!” growled Kageyama, who wasn’t touching Hinata’s hair at that point. “Anyway, finish your laughing so I can cut your hair again.”

Hinata did laugh, but only momentarily before he got silent again. He got so very silent to the point that Kageyama was wondering, but Hinata didn’t mind. Hinata was thinking about tiny Kageyama, crying because half of his head was bald, and he wanted nothing more than to hug and calm that little boy and telling him that one day he would be the greatest setter and volleyball player Hinata would ever knew.

Maybe one day Hinata would tell Kageyama this, but that day was definitely not today.

Then, Hinata just relaxed and let Kageyama did his job.

Hinata wanted Kageyama to touch him more and each time Kageyama’s slender fingers touched his hair in the gentlest movement, Hinata had to hold himself back from shuddering in pleasure.

They were finally done just before lunch and Hinata helped Kageyama with sweeping the floor from his hair. Kageyama cleaned the scissor and tuck the sheet littered with Hinata’s orange hair to the laundry.

“Kageyama?”

“What? Sweep the floor properly, Dumbass.”

“Would you cut my hair again if it got long next time?”

“Why do you even need to ask that, Hinata Dumbass? Of course, I’d do it. All you need to do is ask.”

That day, Hinata let himself jump to hug Kageyama and enjoyed a good minute hugging Kageyama with arms and legs from behind before Kageyama threw him to the sofa.

*)*

~Omake~

“Mum, do you have empty small jar?”

“Yes, I do. Do you need it, Tobio?”

“Yes, please. Thank you.”

“Tobio…”

“Y-yes?”

“Are you… collecting Hinata’s hair that you cut last weekend in the jar?”

“…”

“Well… I’m not going to say anything about that, but maybe keep it hidden from Hinata.”

“I-I know about that!”

**Author's Note:**

> I cut a lot of hair on my own, so I want to write about how Kageyama is actually a pretty skilled hair-cutter! His hair also looks really tidy, so I wonder whether he's trained to cut them himself. (I don't think he really like other people touching him for so much and so long?)
> 
> Also, yay for Hinata's lion-like (or sun-like?) hair.
> 
> I love these two very much with all my heart.
> 
> Thank you for reading this silly drabble!


End file.
